Drops of Hearts
by Death and Berry
Summary: One night together in Karakura Town after the Quincy War... What does that sounds like? /One-shot/Ichiruki/Rated T/Takes place after the Quincy War/


Drops of Hearts

"Ichigo! You're coming or what? The movie is starting!"

"Hey, you want popcorn or not?" responded the orange-haired man from the kitchen.

Kuchiki frowned, being a little mad with Ichigo's point. "Yeah…" she silently admitted.

It was night time in Karakura town, and the house was extremely silent, putting away Rukia and Ichigo's voices. The twins were asleep for about half an hour and Isshin Kurosaki was out of town for the weekend, apparently busy with some doctor's reunion in Tokyo.

So there they were, two powerful shinigamis, getting ready to watch a simple and insignificant movie called 'Secrets in the mansion'. In fact, Rukia had received an order to stay with Ichigo in the world of the living for a week, to take a break after the horrible Quincy war she had lived with her friends and family about a month ago.

Rukia had been very affected by this war: a lot of people she knew were seriously injured, including her brother who brushed against death a couple of times. She herself had a good amount of bad wounds and cuts and even the great Ichigo Kurosaki spent a day or two in the 4th squad's barracks.

The Kuchiki princess had difficulties getting over those memories. Seeing her brother half dead had left an important mark in her head and heart.

Ukitake taicho and Byakuya were the ones who decided that it was better for the young woman to take some 'vacations' of work, of Soul Society, of everything that weighed on her shoulders and just hang out casually with one of her close friend, the young Kurosaki. The master of the Kuchiki mansion hasn't said it to anyone, but each night since the war, he had heard Rukia screaming in her room, like she was fighting desperately for air, for life.

This worried him a lot, even if obviously, he wouldn't admit it to himself. So one day, he decided it was time to act and talked to Ukitake about sending Rukia to the world of the living. Like always, Ukitake was nice and tired, saying himself he had notice the girl wasn't into her work lately and that it could be a very good idea to help his dear fuku-taicho.

There she was, petite black-haired officer, sitting on the Kurosaki's couch for the first time since a couple of years, waiting for Ichigo to arrive with the delicious ingredient called 'popcorn'.

"Come on Ichigo! I was sent here by Nii-sama and Ukitake taicho but I can easily go back if I want!"

At her words, an orange head froze at the edge of the living room, a bowl of salty treats in his hands.

Rukia turned around to see Ichigo stopped in the middle of his way. He had his mouth in a thin line, right above his hazel eyes where hurt could be perceive. The Kuchiki sighed and closed her eyes slightly. She immediately regretted saying that out loud, knowing it was not needed now and more importantly, not true.

A voice got her out of her thoughts. "Then why don't you?"

Rukia widened her eyes at Ichigo's question that almost sounded like an accusation. She turned again to look at him, then sighed inaudibly and sat back comfortably. "Don't be silly. I won't go back. I'm just impatient tonight…Sorry."

Ichigo stared at the black back of her small head for a few seconds before joining her on the couch. After putting the bowl of popcorn between them, he waited as Rukia took a handful of salty food and finally pressed play.

The movie was boring as hell. It wasn't long before the two friends fell asleep, each one resting his head on a couch arm. The comedy-suspense thing was now over, but no one seemed to feel the need to wake up.

Ichigo had his mouth slightly open, little noise that could be taken like snores coming out every five seconds, while Rukia was…gripping the tissue under her like she was going to rip it, her knuckles turning white. Her eyes were shut close and scared, painful moans coming out of her throat.

"No… Don't…Please… Nii-sama!"

Rukia's cries were getting louder and louder by the second. Soon Ichigo got out of his sleeping zone and opened his eyes to the source of his awakening: the small fuku-taicho next to him.

Ichigo widened his eyes, becoming more and more worried as Rukia kept moaning in fear, her face deformed with anxiety.

As Ichigo was getting closer to wake her up, he saw something red on her face. He got closer until he could perfectly see what it was, for only the TV as source of light.

Blood. It was blood. Ichigo's heart started to beat a hell lot faster in panic until he realized where the blood was coming out from. Her nose. She was just having a nosebleed. No injuries here.

Young Kurosaki let out a small sigh of relief and slowly grabbed Rukia by her shoulders, shaking her gently to wake her up from the horrible nightmare she seemed to be caught in.

Ichigo kept his hold on her tiny form, still moving her back and forth, without success. Her eyebrows were forming an undescreptible and irregular line that evidently showed her fear. She really was deelpy stuck in the horrible and unreal world of the unconscious.

"Rukia... Rukia! Wake up, it's ok. Everything is alright..."

Her cries were so miserable, Ichigo couldn't take more of it. She sounded so hopeless, it was unbearable. What affected her affected Ichigo too.

The boy's efforts finally paid when Rukia opened her large violet orbits, her breathing fast and difficult.

"Ichigo...? Mm, ah, but..." her eyes suddenly widened in worry "Nii-sama! Where is he? Ichigo! We can't abandon him! He's gonna -"

Ichigo immediately put a hand on the top of her head and stroked her raven hair slowly, hoping it would be enough to comfort her.

"Shh, Rukia. It's alright. Byakuya is fine. He is out of danger. Just like me, just like you. It was a nightmare, that's all."

Rukia took some time to analyse the new information, but her breaths soon were more regular, finding their normal rhythm. It was true, it had been a real nightmare. That battle, she could never forget it. It was the most horrible thing, and she couldn't take more of those blood bath.

But even so, she still had to be strong. She was a shinigami, more than that a vice-captain! Even a Kuchiki for god sakes! So, still shaking slightly under Ichigo's hand, she let out one single tear out of her amethyst pool.

"I... It was just... I can't..." The woman was desperatly trying to explain, explain her fears. She was tired of keeping it all inside. But how could she open like that? It was so unusual... Trying to explain... Wasn't just the fears; the situation, her behaviour... How would she find the right words to say it, even when she herself couldn't undertand anything...

But Ichigo cut the speaking again, looking down at her, and the single tear that was sent free in the cruel world. "Don't worry. There's no need to explain anything right now. You can do it whenever you want to. I'll be there to listen."

Ichigo remembered... When he was feeling bad about his mother's death. She has been the one the say the right thing. Above them all, she could understand him, and these words were the only ones he could hear again and again. The only ones that actually worked to make him feel better, just a little bit, and he could see a light of hope appearing. So tonight, he would repeat them to her, again and again if he had to, so that she could feel safe for a moment.

The ice princess stared up at his couragous and comfortable look. Amber shiny iris making an irresistable warmth in her small heart. It was...nice.

Time seemed to be long gone in Rukia's head when Ichigo blinked and scratched his neck with an unsure sound.

"Hum, you have a nosebleed you know. It's not stopping, seems pretty serious."

It was Rukia's turn to blink, then her hand got under her small nose. Well what do you know, she _was _bleeding. 'How come I didn't even noticed until he said it?' wondered Rukia to herself.

"Hm, yeah... Well I'll...go wash I guess..."

Ichigo got up from his knees and Rukia followed, and got up from the couch. She made a couple a steps when everything around went blurry and she couldn't stand correclty, she felt herself falling.

Luckily, Ichigo was right behind and caught her tiny body just in time. "Wo! Sure you're fine there? Doesn't seem like you can walk."

"Get off...! I'm perfectly...able to...by myself...!" Rukia pushed his hands away and couldn't do ten centimeters long she lost her balance again.

Hero Kurosaki caught her another time and put her on his back, like she used to do when they were hunting hollows together.

"Yeah, sure. I'll get you up myself. And no response is accepted," warned Ichigo as he started climbing the stairs, making his way to his bathroom.

Surprisingly, Rukia didn't disagree, well she didn't respond anything at least. Maybe she was too tired of her nightmare, or the blood she had lost... Probably something like that.

Once they got to berry's bathroom, Ichigo got to the counter and turned his back to the mirror.

"Can you get on the counter?"

Rukia slowly put her hands on the cold surface, grumbling "Of course I can... Dumbass..."

Ichigo chuckled slightly at the insult. She was still her true self in the end. The young man turned to the left, searching for some medical wipes. Once he found it, he got back to the small Rukia sitting on the other side of the sink.

When the orange-haired started approching Rukia with the paper, the girl backed off a bit. "What are you doing?"

Ichigo hesitated between narrowing his eyes or simply rolling them. He answered, "Duh, trying to clean the blood off your face."

Rukia choose the narrowing and spoke,"I don't need you for -"

"Ok, now you just shut up and let me do the actions, got it?" cut Ichigo for the third time already.

Rukia, after staring at the wipe with uncertain eyes, finally (and surprisingly) let Ichigo continue his work, looking at the floor.

As dry blood was slowly staining the white wet paper, Rukia talked, almost in a whisper, "You don't... Hum, you're not curious about my...nightmare?" she said, her eyes still resting on the floor.

Ichigo stopped his mouvements for a few seconds before continuing normally.

"Why would I? It's personal," he took a small pause "Like I said, we talk about it if you want to. Besides, I know generally what it was turning around. You spoke a bit."

At that, Rukia turned to face him, a bit shocked. "I spoke? What did I say?"

Ichigo took a new wipe, and washed Rukia's right cheek gently. "Something concerning Byakuya. Just like you said when you woke up."

Rukia's hand fell down on her thigh and her eyes got back to the floor.

"Oh..." was all she answered.

Ichigo looked at her sad expression for a couple of seconds then sighed and closed his eyes.

"You know Rukia, your brother is fine. Of course there was a time where he wasn't, we were all scared of loosing him. Believe it or not, I was."

He thought Rukia was going to react at that, but she didn't. So he continued.

"But he made it. And so do you. That proves how strong you Kuchiki really are. You shouldn't be scared of this war anymore Rukia. Or to loose anyone else important to you. Byakuya will never abandon you. I know he changed and he couldn't do that now. I'm sure he cares about you just as much as you care about him, and you have to know you aren't the only one who is hunted by this war. When I... When I saw all of you lying there... It was a real nightmare to me too."

Sighing again, Ichigo took another wipe, probably the last one needed. "So, don't worry okay? He will never leave you. Neither will I."

Rukia finally turned her head so that she was perfectly facing Ichigo. One minute pass and Ichigo threw the last cleaning sheet in the trash, putting his hand on the counter, on each side of Rukia, right beside her own.

"Done, you are all clean now."

But Rukia didn't move. So as Ichigo. She kept her violet eyes on him, until he himself lifted his head and locked their four colourful circles together.

It was complete silent in the room. And in the house. They could only hear their respective heartbeats knocking in their chest and ears. Breathing was almost forgotten.

Then, out of nowhere, Ichigo leaned foward and foward, extremely slowly. He didn't know why now, or what he was even doing, but he didn't stop it. His right hand cupped Rukia's cheek perfectly and he stroked it in a loving way. His nose was now on the edge of touching the girl's tiny one. Rukia only parted her pink lips apart, and spoke almost not loud enough, words that made Ichigo stop all of it.

"Ichigo... You know this could ruin our friendship..."

_,,,,,,,,,_

The numbers on Ichigo's clock now displayed 1:02. It was late. Or really early. And they were going to sleep. Finally.

Ichigo was lying on his bed when he saw that Rukia was standing, right next to him.

"What are you doing?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes, a bit annoyed. "What do you mean 'what am I doing'? I'm going to sleep! Your sisters told me my old bed wasn't there anymore and I hope you don't expect me to sleep in that stupid closet of yours right? "

Ichigo almost hit his forehead his with hand. "What? You used to love staying in that closet! What's wrong with it now?"

"It's way too small! I'm much taller than I used to be!" protested Rukia like it was a pure evidence.

Ichigo chuckled under his breath. "Yeah, right."

Rukia continued to look at him, not moving from his side. "So, what," he said "You want to sleep in my bed?"

"Exactly. And I don't want to. I _have_ to. Difference."

Ichigo only rolled his eyes and growled.

"So?" said Rukia "Do I need to kick you out of it or will you make room for me?"

'Little bitch,' thought Ichigo before, obviously, saying out loud "Argh, come on. And you better not talk in your sleep. I'm exhausted."

Rukia grinned to herself and got on the bed, next to the substitute shinigami, as Ichigo turned off the light.

In spite of his words, Ichigo couldn't drop off to sleep. He was lost in his mind. He didn't want to let himself relive it but...ah whatever, he'd let himself.

_His right hand cupped Rukia's cheek perfectly and he stroked it in a loving way. His nose was now on the edge of touching the girl's tiny one. Rukia only parted her pink lips apart, and spoke almost not loud enough, words that made Ichigo stop all of it._

_"Ichigo... You know this could ruin our friendship..."_

_Ichigo didn't move foward anymore. He stopped, than finally, sighed and backed off, away from Rukia. He even lifted his hand from her side, and the other from her cheek. _

_He looked at the floor, a few feets seperating them, and finally responded._

_"I know."_

_With that, he did the unforgivable. He let a smile apprear on his face for half a second and, after pronouncing those two words, closed the new formed distance between them and crashed his lips with hers. _

_Rukia, who had been caught off by ultimate surprise, widened her eyes at first. But soon, she coudln't help it. She closed her eyes too and started moving her lips against Ichigo's. It was unbelievable. It was like a million fireworks in her stomach, like her fragile heart was finally heal, like she was finally set free of those chains._

_It was magical. _

_Ichigo backed off a bit but didn't break the skin contact, seeing her cheeks were as red as his. Luckily. _

_He smirked "But I'll give it a try."_

_Rukia blinked and immediately brought her hands to his neck as he circled her waist and form with his arms, both of them doing anything they could to bring their bodies closer._

_Their mouths found each other again, and it was even more amazing than before. It was like they had found the origin of the bond. Their connection was at its maximum. Pressing even more against her, Ichigo deepened the kiss by lifting her a bit more. Rukia let out a small moan as the room was geting hotter and hotter. Ichigo responded to her reaction by bitting her bottom lip gently, not enough to hurt her but enough to her like. She moaned a bit louder and breathed hard on Ichigo's pink entrance. Her hold on his hair was just getting stronger and she wasn't about to let go. Lucky for her he was suporting her because she couldn't have stand on her feet. Ichigo couldn't get as much of her as he wanted, and he decided to move to her beautiful creamy neck. He let thousands of hot kisses and licks there, making Rukia breathe even harder. She was at the point of wrapping her legs around his waist when Ichigo got back at attacking her mouth. They shared several kisses that Byakuya certainly wouldn't approuve, before Ichigo stopped moving his lips to take an urgent breathing pause. _

_Their forehead and nose sticked together, they tried to catch their breaths, their faces so hot it could cook an egg. _

_It was the most perfect moment they had ever lived. So, just when they both opened their glittering eyes, Rukia whispered something, that made Ichigo smiled like crazy this time._

_"Then we'll give it a try."_

Ichigo smiled a real smile full of joy thinking about what had happened a few minutes earlier. He turned in the bed to see Rukia's sleeping form. Then, without any second thoughts, he got closer to her, wrapping his left muscular arm around her, and took one of his hand in his. It was so much larger than her tiny graceful one, but it fit perfectly in every way.

"Goodnight, Rukia..."

The girl in his arms smiled too as she felt safer than ever. And now she could fall asleep without any worry.

"Goodnight, Ichigo..."

A/N: FINALLY FINISH! Took some time but I finally finish that one-shot! I really hope you guys like it, I had fun writing it. I know I havent been very active lately on FF, sorry about that but so many things are going on in my life...Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and for my Together Alone followers: sorry again! Too many things to think about right now :P Please let me know what you think, thank you all for reading! -Death and Berry-


End file.
